Big Getdestar
The Big Getdestar is a star that grows by absorbing everything in the universe. Along with Meta-Kuralla, it serves as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors!. History Evolution While the Big Getdestar would eventually grow up to be a star, it began as a single computer chip. Meta-Kuralla describes this evolution, saying, "In da past, dere was one computer chip at the cemetery of the universe where the abandoned spaceship and de artificial satellite float. Through his knowledge over da long period of da time, he duplicated himself. It absurd everything in da universe and ran on growing up using dat energy. Da huge machine star which became able to eat, even a planet, now is de Big Getdestar." Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors! After the events of Dragon Ball Z: The Strongest Rival, Kuralla is defeated by the Super Saiya People Goku. His body was almost entirely destroyed, but he managed to survive by unifying his brain with the main computer of the Big Getdestar. This allowed him to not only control this star, but also caused his body, which he almost lost, to be reborn as the Meta-Kuralla. At some point after the Big Getdestar merged with Kuralla, the star came into contact with the New Namek Star. It began to attack the planet by holding onto it and beginning to absorb it. This caused a crisis of destruction to be faced by the Namek People living on the New Namek Star. The new god of the Earth, Dende, asked Goku and his friends to help his friends on the New Namek Star. After arriving on the New Namek Star, Goku begins to battle Meta-Kuralla after he, the Big Getdestar, and their army of robots refuse to go back to their place. Goku manages to damage Meta-Kuralla significantly by breaking off his arm, but it regenerates quickly. This is due to the great science powa of the Big Getdestar, as explained by Meta-Kuralla: "My reform will be reinforced and restored quickly by the main computer of de Big Getdestar. Even if you defeat me with your desperation, I will russureck many time with more STRUCK!" Despite the great science powa of the Big Getdestar, Meta-Kuralla is eventually defeated by Goku after he and Bejita combine together and attack him with full power at the same time. However, they soon find that there is more than one Meta-Kuralla and that he is increasing. This is because the Kuralla they fought was also the one which the great science powa of the Big Getdestar make. The pair of Saiya People are captured shortly after and their life energy begins to be absorbed by the Big Getdestar. He absorbs so much energy from the Saiya People that if he continues to absorb more, he comes near to being killed. Goku and Bejita still have their energy and the energy is still coming despite the fact that the circuits are already closed. This causes the Big Getdestar to overheat as they refuse to stop despite Meta-Kuralla's requests. This makes it so the control doesn't work and the star is leaving now. Kuralla is still in a position to rebuild the Big Getdestar later, claiming he has enough energy for present to finish off Goku and Bejita. However, he manages to be defeated by Goku and Bejita before he is given the opportunity to do so. This causes the Big Getdestar to explode, killing both the star and Kuralla once and for all after Bejita smashes the last remaining chip of the Big Getdestar. Category:Villains Category:Planets Category:Objects Category:Robots